1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile communication terminal (“terminal”), and more particularly, to a mobile communication terminal and a method of backing up and recovering calibration data. Although the present invention is suitable for a wide scope of applications, it is particularly suitable for facilitating the recovery of damaged frequency calibration data.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Generally, radio frequency calibration data is stored in a flash memory within a GSM (global system for mobile communication) terminal, and, this data may be damaged or lost for some reason.
If radio frequency performance is degraded or GSM terminal requirements are not met, an auto-recovery function is not provided to the GSM terminal. However to repair the data, a user is required to visit a terminal manufacturer service center causing inconvenience.